Holograms is generally a record of an interference pattern of light and can realize visual perception of a change in color and three-dimensional images depending upon a light source or viewing angle. An advanced technique is required for the formation of the hologram, and even a slight distortion of the hologram image is visually easily perceived. Therefore, holograms have hitherto been utilized, for example, for preventing forgery or alteration of articles such as credit cards, bank cards, and ID cards.